


Good Omens?

by Meribor, seems-like-a-good-idea (Meribor)



Series: 221B Challenges [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cute, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance, Summer, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meribor/pseuds/Meribor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meribor/pseuds/seems-like-a-good-idea
Summary: I created this for the 221 B ficlet challenge. I wanted to have one that involved Good Omens. It combines two of my favorite fandoms. I hope you enjoy it!





	Good Omens?

**Author's Note:**

> I put some dashes in to separate the points of view. I know some software counts the dashes as a word. Please don't hold that against me. There are 221 words!

The summer storm offered the perfect excuse to stay inside. John and Sherlock had finished binging Good Omens. John had clandestinely watched Sherlock, anxious to usher a conversation.

"Well? What did you think?" John inquired.

"I didn't like it."

John stammered, "You insisted on finishing it tonight."

"It's frustratingly incomplete," Sherlock asserted.

"How so?"

"It lacked consummation."

"Wow," John started, nonplussed. "Ah,” he said after a moment. “As in 'fruition.'" He rested his face in his palms. "Uh, specifically?"

"With Aziraphale and Crowley," Sherlock clarified.

\--

John turned to Sherlock, poorly hiding his enthusiasm. "You inferred a more intimate relationship?"

"They are inarguably fated."

John smiled dazedly. "So, they are soulmates?"

Sherlock scoffed at the term. "If you must," he conceded. "But fictional, idealized," he added.

John closed his eyes, deflated.

\--

Sherlock regretted his pragmatism just then. Brave, clever John was leading him down a path through the tension, and Sherlock took a wrong turn. He aimed to get back on track.

"Perhaps its intended as a tease, to allow one to draw one's own conclusions."

John opened his eyes to find Sherlock staring at him stoically. He rose to the bait.

"Encouraging viewers who relate, to seek their... consummation?"

"Perhaps," Sherlock alluded, leaning closer, maintaining a haunting gaze.

John mirrored the move. "How would you have it end?"

"With a beginning."


End file.
